She belonged to him
by XxxBoxer97xxX
Summary: She went to school and meet a boy. He was going to prove to her that she was his and he wasn't going to allow her to be hurt any longer... PS - IMPROVEMENTS MADE AND STORY HAS BEEN RE-POSTED.
1. The request, the refusal and punishment

**MY FIRST FANFIC ! I have read A lot of Zona**

**anyway i really hope you enjoy my story i haven't actually planned it i am what i like to call 'improvising'LOOOL, anyway please read and review and let me know if i have to improve anything...**

* * *

"No, i can't do that." An oranged haired girl coldly replied with her hands held in tight fists as she looked down so her face wasn't revealed. She was stood in a pitch black room, the only thing that brightened the room was nothing but a candle light but even then the atmosphere was still UN-bearable, mainly because it reveled a figure in front of her. a figure she wanted gone, she wanted dead. It was the same figure that had haunted her happy memories and gave her noting but nightmares for 10 whole years of her dark life. Despite the fact that there was hardly any light she still remembered exactly the bloodstains whereabouts on the wooden floor and the old hallow walls. With that in mined she tensed up as she relised what she had just said even worse _who _she said it to.

" Oh, and may i ask why not then?, my dear nami" Asked the figure. But not a general causal why. More of a intimidating why. Nami felt a cold shiver run down her spin as she felt that the atmosphere just went from bad to worse. She didn't really have an answer, she just wanted to stand up to this man for once. That's all she wanted to do ever since she was 8 years old, and now she finally showed the courage to and replied by simply shrugging her shoulders.

" You don't know ... well then it's settled, you have no apparent reason not to do this job, so you'll do it" Nami's dark chocolate brown eyes followed the figure as it revealed its self as a tall blue colored fisher-man who looked part human and part shark. He had a red tattoo on his right arm of a shark and a on the right side of his chest he had a red tattoo of a sun. He soon took steps towards nami, causing her to tighten her fists causing them to slightly bleed revealing his deadly light blue eyes.

"And this is a little reminder that no one says no to me ... Arlong" was all he had to say to her as he did in fact punish her ... which she was expecting.

* * *

**Well what ya think so far ? short i know but this is just the intro, the others will be longer promise :Pxxx please read and review and offer me some ideas maybe. and then i ll see if its worth carrying on...**

**Oh yeah and if i do, do a next chapter here are a few spoilers ...**

**- What was nami's first day at school like ?**

**- Why was there one damn green head always making her feel UN-comfortable !**

**Read and Review asap. THANK YOU ! **


	2. Nami's first day PT 1

**MY FIRST FANFIC ! I have read A lot of Zona**

**Well here is the second chapter, Hell of a lot more then the intro LOL! Got a piece of advice and i think i got it all done i am not to sure! anyway enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

Nami aloud yelps of pain escape her mouth as she carefully dabbed on a touch of makeup to freshly bruised eye. It had been 2 days since along forced her into this deal, now she HAD to go to school and she didn't like it, not one bit. The only good that actually came out of this was the uniform. See Nami always did her best to make sure tat her body was in top condition, bruises or not. And the uniform she managed to choose to wear complimented her good hard work. Probably why she never really got on with the other girls, the thought of her as a slag… if only they knew. For her uniform she wore a half sleeved white shirt with the three top buttons undone, a black skirt that just comes inches lower then her bum with skin tights and flat black dolly shoes she also carried one small Paul's boutique black bag. She couldn't help the smile from crawling onto her as she started to feel a hint of pride in her body. With all that over with nami quickly brushed her short orange hair and walked out of her empty flat.

* * *

As she followed the directions given to her on a piece of paper nami couldn't help but notice the park bench being occupied by a mother and a daughter whom sat there. It was the bench she shared with her sister and her mother before they died. Nami paused. She wanted to walk in, she really did but she couldn't. Not after what had happened. Not after what she did. _Damn that Arlong._ Was the first thought the rushed through her head as soon as she relised why she had to walk past the one place that contained memories she felt she never deserved. It was because of him and his poxy deal. She hated him like she more then she could hate anyone. Anyone apart from herself. It was her fault of what happened to her mum and sister. She caused it so she was the one to blame no one else. However, Arlong knew why she didn't want to do this job; the park was one of the reasons._ I aint that goo-_ Nami's thoughts were interrupted there and then when she felt a heavy body barge straight into her causing her to fall forwards, landing on her knees.

"Watch it ginge." A deep yet husky voice mumbled as he continued to walk towards the gates ahead of them.

"Oww, well sorry for walking!" Nami yelled, brushing down her knees, as she watched a green headed boy walk into the gates of the school she was going to attend. She saw how tight his long sleeved white shirt was on him. She also admired how it bragged his muscles lines, just looking told nami that he was really strong. His biceps were in her eyes perfect. Nami's attention was yet again caught by the sound of the school bell as she walked more towards the silver gates.

* * *

As soon as Nami got to the gates, she was greeted by a man with red hair. Nami felt special as she relised that he was waiting for her. That was until she relised that he was a man. And knowing her luck, some one sent from arlong.

"Look, I am not here for no trouble I just want to know where the head teacher is, okay? , so tell Ar-" again Nami was stopped and she was really begging to lose her temper. Could she never finish a thought or a sentence with out being interrupted!

"Yep. That's me. Red-haired Shanks, the head of East Blue High. Welcome!"

Before Nami had any time to react she found the man had kneeled down to one knee grabbed her hand and kissed it. She felt a faint blush emerge on her cheeks as she did her best to fight it.

"You must be Nami"Shanks said as he got back up chuckling at the teens embarrassment. Nami then shook her head into the real you world.

"Erm, yeah Nami that's right, he he" Nami scratched the back of her neck while laughing nervously as she found that she was caught in the moment.

"well then Nami allow me to introduce you to Nico Robin." Nami watched as a smartly dressed girl appeared from behind shanks. Robin had her shiny black colored hair tied back into a tight bun and wore a short sleeved white shirt with all her button's done up and had a black skirt that had finished just about below the knee and had small professional glasses which mad her blue ocean colored eyes stand out. She walked towards nami offering out a hand shake to nami with a comfortable smile on her face.

"Hi, Sir Shanks asked me to show you to your classes today just to help you with getting about and all." Nami flinched as robin moved her hand close to nami, trying to encourage her to shake it. shanks watched this carefully and sighed.

"Nami, i really do have to be going your first lesson is *gets a piece of paper from his inner coat pocket,reads then passes it to nami*Medicines.

* * *

So there Nami was. Standing in the middle of a class full of girls giving her dirty looks and boys staring at her, which was to be expected. It was the effect she had on people, she couldn't help it. Nami watched as the class chatted away and stared at her. She knew what they were saying. _They really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover._ Nami's thoughts stopped as soon as she relised that the chatting has stopped and the stares instantly turned to the door. When she looked to see who it was that fascinated people so badly, she found the same boy who had the cheek to to barge into her and not apologize.

"Ahh Roronoa Zoro, where have you been?"A small yet high pitched voice came from behind the desk. Nami didn't even bother to look at who ever it was that was speaking. She was to busy giving daggers at the green headed git. But then again she found her self in a gaze as soon as her eyes meet his front. Before all she saw was his back muscles, now she could see his chest muscles and his six pack was practically exposed. She even got a little view of his tanned chest due to him having two of his top buttons undone.

"No where special." Was all Zoro replied. As he started to walk towards his desk, he stopped just by Nami's ear sending a cold shiver down her neck with his warm breath.

"Don't let me stop you." He whispered and then continued to walk to his desk at the far corner at the end of the class.

Nami then decided to hide her face by quickly to turn her head to the teacher to ask for a seat and was stunned to find a little reindeer tugging her shirt. Nami didn't sat anything. Only replied with wide amazed eyes

"Before you say anything, yes i am your teacher and no i am not a Monster i am a Reindeer." He clearly stated before Nami could let a word out. Nami eyes widened even more when he spoke.

" And yes i can talk, in fact i am good with medication and just before you say anything i am perfectly aware that i do in fact have a blue nose. And last but not least i am no physic i just get asked these kind of questions on a regular bases. Now are we all clear?" The reindeer stated as if he had read her mind. Nami then simply replied by shutting her mouth that she didn't even no was left open. Everyone then laughed at her stunned reaction, while the teacher just took her lesson time table from her hand reading the name and handing it back to her. Nami just continued to watch.

"Well hello Nami and welcome to my class, as you now now i am a Reindeer and proud. My name is Tony Tony Chopper"

"Er ... hi" Nami replied while she was tying to get her head round the fact that she was talking to a Reindeer,which she never imagined herself doing. Not in a million years.

* * *

**Good? Bad? just to let you know that there is going to be a part two of this chapter so don't worry i haven't just randomly ended it!if you have any advice please don't hesitate to let me know, i really do appreciate it ;pxx oh and don't worry the next chapter will be where LOADS of Zona stuff in the next chapter. Promise.**

**READ AND REVIEW !XXXXX**


	3. Nami's first day PT 2

**MY FIRST FANFIC ! I have read A lot of Zona**

**New chapter up so please let me know if you like it or not xxxx Read and review !**

The whole class continued to remain silent staring at Nami, which only started to make her feel intimidated so she did nothing but turned to chopper in order to break the silence.

"So erm Mr.…. Chopper erm where do I sit?" Nami asked still not to keen on talking to a talking reindeer. And to top it off he was her teacher!

"Before you are seated, how about telling us a little bit about yourself?"

"S-sure, erm what do you want to know?"

"About your home town! Where do you come from?" a girl shouted from in front of her, chopper and nami turned their heads in a unison to look at a girl who had long light blue hair tied back into a high pony and light brown eyes. Nami felt a sweat drop rolling down from her face as her mind was racing to find an answer. Truth be told she didn't know where she was from. She didn't remember anything from the night she had become part of Arlong gang; the same night her mother and sister was killed.

"Well to honest, I don't want to talk about my past" Nami simply stated. She wasn't going to lie; she was really bad at it.

"OKAY, DO YOU LIKE MEAT!" Nami jumped out of her skin and looked at a boy in the middle row; he wore a funny looking straw hat. Nami giggled at the way everyone started moaning at him she could here someone saying something say like "Luffy, is that seriously all you think about?"

"I do." Nami replied giving him thumbs up and sticking her tongue out with a little wink. She had a feeling that she was going to like this kid.

"Okay, well Nami I would like you to go and sit over next to …" Chopper looked around the class to find an empty seat.

"Ah, at the back the desk next to Zoro" Chopper continued as he walked to his own desk organizing some papers. As soon as Zoro's name was mentioned he looked directly to Nami with a little smirk causing her to cringe. As soon as Nami sat down, Chopper began to start his class with a simple debate on why everything has a cure. It was a class discussion so everyone just spoke over each other.

Zoro looked next to him to catch Nami in a day dream, and felt that this was his opportunity. He lifted the lid of his desk and pulled out a fake spider and while Nami was day dreaming out of the window he put the spider on her desk.

"Oi." Zoro managed to catch Nami's attention and he pointed to his toy. Nami's eyes followed his tanned finger. She sighed as her eyes found the object Zoro had placed on her table.

"Look, its going to take more then that to scare me" "Damn you woman" Zoro said in frustration. "Can't help it if your boring, Marimo"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" The whole classed turned quite and turned their attentions to the pair. Nami saw this as her opportunity for pay back.

"I just simply stating a true fact, I am a 'ginge' as you put it and you're a Marimo, problem?" Nami's smirk soon grew wider as she saw Zoro's face grow redder by the second and just before Zoro could defend himself, the bell went.

It was lunch and Nami finally managed to escape the crowd of people and run away to her locker. She had meat a lot of weird people today. There, was the boy who continued to ask her loads of questions about meat, he introduced himself to be Monkey D Luffy. A very big fantasist (judging by the stories he told her), and whom also had a rather long nose, who was called Usopp. And then there was a some what pervy one under the name of Sanji. He was continuously cooing over her. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn his eyes turned into love hearts every time he saw her. Christ, he needs to get out more…

BANG, Nami's locker door slammed shut which caused Nami to squeal. Her heart was racing and she was certain that she was going to have to go on the run as she felt as if she was going to man slaughter Zoro after seeing that it was him who scared the life out of her. Didn't he know that it was damn right rude to sneak up on some one like that?

"Hasn't your parents taught you any manners!" Nami snapped as she placed her hand on her heart, persuading the organ to slow down or it would literally beat out of her chest.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"Well you have 206 bones to choose from." Nami replied quite sarcastically.

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Zoro growled clinching his fists. Nami saw this as she did many a time from a man in her life. She looked around and saw that know one was there. She then let out a little gasp as she looked back to see Zoro standing in her face.

Their noses inches away from each other. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. Nami felt some odd tinkley feeling growing in her stomach and her heart began to skip a beat. Zoro couldn't help but continue to stay in the same position he was in. He wanted to move forward, he didn't know why but he did. For some un-known reason he wanted to move all the way forward, the search for the answer why was still scanning through his mind. But he wasn't going to make a fool of himself … again. He only just met the girl, not that it stopped him before. He watched as nami just starred at him, waiting for him to do something. He only just found out that he didn't know what he was doing, so he moved his head causing his lips just to skid her own and headed towards her ear.

"I'll get you back… soon" his breath running down the back of her neck again caused her shiver. He then walked away and didn't look back. She was confused. She thought he was going to hit her. She thought he was angry at her. Nami wasn't used to this, but why did she enjoy it? Was she beginning to fall for Zoro? She ten decided to stop her thoughts ASAP, before they led her into trouble.

**Well, i hope you enjoyed it, kinda rushed this one because my mum was on her way over from Germany and will be staying for 4 days! To watch one of my boxing matches. Real happy coz i aint seen her in like 4 months which reminds me i will be training for quite some time but will spend some of my time on a new upgrade so i'll try and put up a new chapter soon. Thanks xxx**

**Read and Review !**


	4. Revenge taken a little far The fight

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**Well looks like the next chapter came sooner then I thought. **

"_Don't you dare do it little girl or I swear I'll make your life a living hell" growled a blue liked shark-man who pointed a gun out at a little girl with purple hair and a women with pink hair. Nami panicked and looked at the letter in her hand. She then snapped back to reality and pointed at the man making sure that the letter was held tightly in her other hand and pulled into her chest._

"_Pull the gun away from belle-mere san right now!"_

"_Nami, leave it, me and your sister will be fine, just take that letter and go!" the woman shouted at the 8 year old girl._

"_Or you can give me the letter, take your stupid good for nothing adopted family and get the hell away from here… alive." The man gave nami a deadly glare which soon turned to the pink- headed woman._

"_Nami please don't listen to him; take that letter to the place I told you to! Your our only chance NOW GO!" the women screamed. As soon as nami turned around and headed towards the door, the sound that haunted her for 8 whole years wormed its way to her ears…_

_BANG! BANG!_

"NOOOOOO!" Nami shot up from bed. She was sweating like crazy and her breath was so heavy that it drained her body just to breath. Her face was a pale as a cloud and she felt as scared as anything. She hated it when she had to dream that particular scene. Why? Why does everything bad have to happen to her? Nami's thoughts then rolled onto arlong. That evil good-for nothing lowlife. This then reminded her to look at the clock and when she saw that she was running late she leapt out of bed and started running around to get ready for school.

Nami got to her history class just in time. She went and sat next to robin, got her pen out and began to write down the title and date in her book. She let out a tired sigh when she reliesd that they were still learning jack the ripper. She felt touchy about the story, that used to confuse a lot of he fellow class members, but she didn't tell them why. She just stated that she felt that the victims had rights no matter what they were. But she mainly felt touchy because the victims reminded her of what she had to do for arlong many occasions to him out of trouble and to keep herself alive.

"Nami" a silent whisper managed to sneak its way to her ears. She looked next to her to see who it was, and reliesd that Robin was trying to grab her attention. Robin smiled politely as she waited for the orange-headed to reply.

"Yeah, Robin what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" robin pointed at a seat behind nami.

"It's just that Zoro told me to give this to you." Robin handed nami a piece of screwed up paper and began to focus on the lesson. Nami opened the paper that showed a picture of a lady lying on her side with her head resting on her hand and the other hand holding $10; she had a wink and stuck her tongue out. Nami's face went bright red when she reliesd that at the bottom of the paper is said "nami charges $10 an hour". She turned around to see Zoro's smirk grow wide and nami's temper just hit the roof.

Nami stormed up to her feet and pushed the table forward. Robin was taken by surprise when all the work had flew off and landed on the floor and the whole class gasped. Zoro's eyes grew wide in shook as nami turned around. She looked like she was going to kill him, which was going to. Nami took a giant leap, with a little scream and landed on Zoro knocking him of the chair. Everyone in the class gathered around the two, rooting for the fight, and began to chant "fight" watching as nami continuously threw punches at zoro's face and chest. Robin just stood there un-sure of what to do. She just simply placed a hand over her mouth as she watched hopelessly from the side lines.

Zoro adventually lost his temper and took strong grip on both of Nami's wrists. Nami allowed a gasp of pain run away from her lips. Zoro didn't take any notice and rolled so that he was on top of her and she was now on the floor. Nami used all of her strength to try and wriggle out of his grip.

"Let go off me! Get off! HELP!" She shrieked as if she was shouting for her life and she continued to shout.

"DAMN IT IDIOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Zoro's voice rose higher so that Nami could hear him over the crowed. He noticed that Nami's strength had finally dimmed down, but she had he eyes tightly closed.

"Your… hurting m-my wrists an-and my … s-stomach" Nami squealed, ever so quietly though sobs. However, Zoro still managed to here this but before he could loosen his grip he felt a strong grip on his shirt and he was practically thrown off of nami. Zoro looked up to see who it was and found Shanks; glaring at him. And zoro knew exactly what this mean.

_Shit…_

**Well what do you think? Read and Review ! xxx **


	5. All is revealed pt 1

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter …**

Flashback:

"_Your… hurting m-my wrists an-and my … s-stomach" nami squealed, ever so quietly though sobs. However, zoro still managed to here this but before he could loosen his grip he felt a strong grip on his shirt and he was practically thrown off of nami. Zoro looked up to see who it was and found Shanks; glaring at him. And zoro knew exactly what this mean._

_Shit…_

End of flashback…

Great this was all Zoro needed. He was sat out in the long empty corridor outside the main reception, in side the main reception there was a room, that room was the heads office in which Shank and Nami were in. Now he was in for it, now that the head teacher had to pull him away from another fight but only this time it was … with a girl! Not that Zoro was even hurting her, he knew he wasn't. He wouldn't even dare hurt a girl, and surely Shanks would know him well enough to know that. Zoro groaned. It was his words against hers and as soon as he looked over and found his posse, he knew he could feel a migraine coming on. Particularly, when his perverted mate was there.

"Damn you Moron! How dare you hurt my future goddess!" shouted an angry Sanji. You could tell that Sanji was angry because as soon as he opened his mouth, his cigarette dropped onto the floor. Sanji never walked around without a fag in his mouth. Not unless he was in lesson, which the head specifically gave him female teachers in all because then he would put the fag out with out question if asked to. Sanji's blonde hair was in a mess which told Zoro that he was obviously held back by the others before he managed to escape and run to Zoro. Sanji's fist was clenched into a tight fist. He was ready to fight Zoro no matter where they were.

"Look here love-git, I aint done nothing to her alright, she was over reacting." Zoro growled.

"WHY YOU BAST-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice roared over the pair and they both looked to find an angry Luffy.

"Luffy this basterd is trying to say that my nami is a… ATTENTION SEEKER!" Sanji aimed his fist directly at Zoro who caught is if it was a tennis ball. Usopp made his appearance from behind Luffy. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the two, bickering as children.

"Well, Luffy looks like Zoro's not getting any form of food when we get home." Luffy snapped his head in Usopps direction and pulled a very a child like face.

"Will we have MEAT?"

"AGH… do I have to really be the only SANE one?" Usopp whined in annoyance.

In the head teachers office Nami was sat in a black office chair in front of shanks. He had his chair turned so that he was looking up at a clock on the wall and so that his back was turned to Nami. She had a cup of water in her hand. The flash back of the class room kept on replaying in her mind.

Flashback:

"_Let go off me! Get off! HELP!" She shrieked as if she was shouting for her life and she continued to shout._

End of flashback…

Heck, she didn't have any idea of what had come over her. For a split second she could have sworn that Arlong had his grip on her again. So she couldn't help but cry for help. She's wanted to do it for such a long time but was never able to because Arlong would only hurt her more. She may not have known Zoro as well as many, but for the time she has been at the school, she had started to fall for him. She tried to hide it as much as possible though. She would never allow herself to get close to people… not ever. On top of all that she's beginning to feel a growth of guilt form in her. Zoro didn't know about what was happening to her. She shouldn't have lashed out like that. And to have shouted as if he was Arlong attacking her, he must have been so confused. And she had gotten him into trouble, because she couldn't keep her mouth to control what her inner plead is; for some one to save her from Arlong's hold. Well Nami wasn't going to sit by and watch another innocent person's future get dragged away.

"Shanks?"

No reply.

"Shanks?"

Still no reply. Nami looked down and took a deep breath.

"Okay… erm Shanks I was going over the top. I mean it wasn't Zoro that was hurting me and I know that when you walked in, the way we were positioned would have given you the wrong idea and all … but it weren't like that… I was hitting him." * sighs and looks back at shanks* the only thing that were probably hurting me might have been-"

"The bruises" Shank then turned his chair over so he was facing the girl whom sentence he had completed. Nami's eyes turned wide as she met Shanks' knowing eyes. He caused such serious eye contact that if she felt as if she was being forced into confession.

Back in the main reception Zoro's and Sanji's argument still continued as Luffy was holding Zoro back and Usopp was doing the same to sanji. No one walked past. In fact the place was empty, other then the 4 bodies which where still there. Furious at all the allegations that the idiotic blonde had made at him Zoro began to try and fight Luffy's grasp. He knew it was no use because when it came to it Luffy was just as strong as Zoro. If not stronger. Knowing this Sanji didn't even bother trying to come out of Usopps grasp. He wasn't going to fight a man who couldn't defend himself because he was being held back. And he didn't really fancy being punch by Luffy so he just resorted to words rather then physical attacks.

"YOU'RE NO MAN!"

"YOU JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE TYOU KNOW THAT NAMI'S WRONG!"

"OI, SANJI, AND ZORO YOUR NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS BIG A FALL OUT OVER A STUPID GIRL YOU HARDLY KNOW ARE YOU!"

_Stupid girl. _Usopps word just echoed around in Zoro's mind. For some UN-know reason he felt a hint of anger emerging in his body and the more he heard Usopps words the angrier he got. It was as if his words were feeding his anger that made but the majority of his aggression came out as he fought out of Luffy's grip, pulled Sanji out of Usopps arms and punched the long nosed man straight in the mouth causing him to fly backwards and blood flying out of his mouth. As his skinny body landed on the floor, Zoro looked at his own hand which was contaminated in his friend's blood._ What the hell just happened to me? _

"Sir, bruises? Why on earth would I have them ha-ha?" Nami laughed rather nervously. Could shanks have known? Nami felt a raise of panic hit her. If Shanks did know then how the hell she was going to explain them and what on earth was Arlong going to say? Or even worse, what was he going to do?

"You flinch when some one tries to have any physical touch with you, be it boy or girl. Even Robin." Shanks said leaning back. However he still had that knowing look about him. This disturbed nami.

"When you walked through the gate I had a warning from my personal officers saying that a particular man was going to send in a student to my school so that they could have contact to my files. When I saw you come through the gates I had to be aware, but you didn't seem as if you were the one who this man would have hired, however when robin tried to shake you hand you flinched away from her… that told me that you are the one sent by … Arlong."

Nami's heart began to beat so fast that she could've have bet any money on the fact that she was indeed having a heart attack. Shank knew and she that she couldn't change his mind because she now made it obvious by the sweat she aloud escape her body.

**READ AND REVIEW ! **


	6. All is revealed pt 2

**READ AND REVIEW !**

* * *

No words could describe how Zoro felt at this moment. He felt so guilty for punching Usopp, but he still felt that he wanted to punch his long-nosed friend. Sanji stood their in his serious gesture and lit up a fag before taking a long drag and breathing it out into the tense air, Luffy stood their with his straw hat covering his eyes so that they were covered and he also had one hand on his hat making sure that it stayed that was. Usopp sat up on the floor and looked up at Zoro smirking, which confused Zoro a lot.

"Well that answers a lot" said the man as he wiped Blood away from his newly busted lip. Zoro continued to look at Usopp in confusion, However guilt got the better of him as he offered him a hand.

"U-Usopp I am so sorry" the guilt didn't bother playing hide and seek in his tone of voice. Usopp accepted Zoro's hand and pulled himself up before brushing down his knees and wiping his lip once again. He looked back at zoro.

"So it's true then Sanji, your prediction is right" Zoro looked straight back at Sanji.

"What prediction?" all heads then turned to Luffy. All though he was probably the dumbest of the group they still consider him to be the group leader, he was the strongest of them all.

"You're in love with Nami" Luffy said as if it was true. This got to Zoro, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it; how could they know when he didn't even know himself!

"What do you mean? What the hell makes you think that?" Zoro reacted almost immediately as he waved his hand around the air like a baboon gone mad.

"Are you seriously, going to deny it Zoro?" he looked back at his curly-brow blonde haired friend, as he continued.

"You stare at her in all the lessons you have together, at lunch all you do is think about the revenge on her, and you tend to get all wound up when I complement her beautiful body. And you also tend to get jealous and defensive when people talk about trying to get into bed with her. This told me and the other to morons that you had feelings for the girl and proof was when Usopp called her stupid, you lost it. So tell me … do you not love her?"

This caught Zoro. It was like a fish falling for the bait, and he was the fish. They set this whole argument between him and Sanji up; just to make him confess, if he was honest he thinks that it has worked. They way he felt when Usopp called Nami stupid was surprising, he'd never felt that kind of anger before. And when he walked past people in the corridor he always felt the need to butt in if they were speaking about Nami. Like when the girls said that she was a slag and the way she was dressed just proved that she'd give herself for money had made Zoro feel defensive for her, he just wanted to turn around to the girls and tell them to save their nasty aggravating gossip for hell. And whenever the boys used to bet on who could get into her underwear first made Zoro want to beat the living crap out of them. The only reason he never was because of his pride. He was actually in denial of his feelings for Nami because he was scared that she wouldn't feel the same for him. He didn't his rep to start going downhill. _I can't believe this … but they are right! I love Nami!_

* * *

Nami felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. Shanks had found out and as soon as Arlong caught whiff of this, he was not going to show no mercy. The thought of this just made a bubble of rage to fill in Nami's body. At the moment, rather then fear, Nami felt hate. Especially to Shanks. He was putting his life on the line for observing her like that. Now Arlong was going to find out and she was going to get into trouble… hurt… again. _Wait 1 minute … how the fuck did he find out?_ Then it hit her. He had her being spied on. Nami's bubble of rage burst and she lifted her hand up in the air and aimed directly for shank's face. However, Shanks was not ever a stupid man and nami reliesd that as soon as she felt a tight grip that held her wrist causing her to gasp at the small yet sharp wince of pain. This didn't stop her rage though, she was still angry. She looked into shanks' eyes in spite and he only returned a stern look.

"You had me spied on, didn't you?" Nami spat. Shank didn't reply. He didn't see the point, he knew that she knew, otherwise she wouldn't have attempted to hit him. Therefore, Shanks ignored her and took advantage of the hold of Nami's wrist. Using his other hand, he rolled down Nami's sleeve. His eyes followed the long lines of red sore scabs and bruises. Nami could only watch and wait for him to say something.

"So this is how Arlong treats his gang eh?" was all he said. Then again Nami knew that Shanks didn't need a reply. Some how she knew that Shanks were fully aware of that Arlong treated his gang like family; it was just Nami he despised. So she decided to change the subject back to her question. Snatching her wrist back she continued

"Who?" she asked coldly whole rubbing her wrist and looking down at her feet, not wanting the eye contact with the man. Shanks held his own hands into each other and place them under his chin as he leaned on the desk. He carried on looking at the teen.

"Oh come on Nami, your not that stupid are you?" he replied.

Nami thought hard. She knew that it must have been some one who had been close to her since she started so she thought back to her first day…

**Flash back:**

_"Well then Nami allow me to introduce you to Nico Robin." Nami watched as a smartly dressed girl appeared from behind shanks._

**End of flask back**

"Robin, I always knew that she was older then everyone else so it was a wonder what she was still doing in school, but you hired her didn't you?" Nami looked up and looked at Shanks who was just staring at her.

"Well, you finally clocked on then" Nami turned and faced the door were her eyes met the woman of the subject. Nami gave her a look that just fitted the saying "if looks could kill". Nami followed the woman's movements as she walked and stood behind Shanks, who were still staring at Nami. She then looked at the heads face. His expression was still serious. He then broke the silence.

"Why?"

* * *

**Flash back:**

"_Oi Zoro where you goin?" shouted a rather loud boy._

"_Where do you think?" Zoro shouted back as he ran down the corridor leaving his friends behind._

"_Well he better treat her like a lady" Sanji said as began to walk the opposite direction as the other two followed._

**End of flashback.**

Zoro had no idea on what he was going to say. All he knew was that he needed to tell Nami that he liked her, and no matter what happened he was going to tell her. Even if she did rejecting at least he could say that he tried. And of by some miracle she turned out to feel the same, he would mark this day to be St. Zoro's day, because it would be the happiest day of his life. Zoro looked and found himself a few feet away from Shank's office._ Well it's now or never._

* * *

"Well?" Robin asked trying to encourage nami to fess up. And it was working. Nami couldn't carry the burden anymore. She was tired. She didn't want to live a life in fear anymore, she was going to tell all, even though she was putting her own life own the stake, but she didn't care anymore, she didn't want to live this life any more. She was about to reveal all and her body began to tell. Her eyes filled with salty water and she began to shake. Nami took a deep breath, stood up and started…

"Look I aint expecting you to believe me, but I have been living a life full of abuse for 8 years. I can't put up with this no more. I aint part of no gang. I am more of Arlong slave. He forces me to give my body to any man to settle a debt of his or in order to get money. He make's me steal from people, dangerous people, and he makes me pick up details on people so that he can make their lives a living hell. And do you want to know why I do it? ***Nami started to sob as the tears began to allow the tears to fall out onto her face***because I-I have n-no … choice. You've seen the marks on my body.***Nami reaches for her bag*** and if you think that that's bad you should see the marks I have on my back, stomach and legs. Truth be told I don't want this life, I do want to die so if your planning to kill me***Nami pull out a gun from her bag*** I'll do it myself. .in front of you."

Robin looked at the gun and immediately pulled her own from under her skirt, but was stopped in her tracks when shanks stood up from his chair and walked over to nami, who was now standing with the gun pointing under her chin. Shanks stopped about 3 feet away from Nami. And if Nami had thought his look was serious before, wasn't she wrong.

"Put the gun down." Shanks voice was stern and straight. It had no sound of any emotion, and it sounded as if he had given nami a direct order, which she was going to ignore. She slowly put her finger on the trigger and shanks just watched wide eyed. Before Nami even had the chance to pull it shanks had jumped at her, holing her close into him as her arm was held up into the air, by Shanks' hand, causing her to shoot the ceiling. Nami felt sparks of pan running up her stomach as shanks grip around her waist, persuaded the pain to come out and play. Her head was just above his shoulder and he was right by her ear.

"Don't wish your life away. Isn't that what she used to tell you Nami?" Nami's eyes widened and she gasped. _Belle-mere. _Shanks were right. Her mother did tell her and her sister this all the time. But how did he know? Shanks moved his head so that he could see nami's face. Nami looked at him. Has she just found some one who was telling her to live? Some one other then her own mother? Nami couldn't help the wail that fell out of her mouth and her knees gave away as she hysterically started to cry. She didn't fall because Shanks were holding her up from under her arms. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy that now his student could finally grieve properly for the loss of her mother and sister…

* * *

**I know that there wasn't much Zona in this chapter, but I needed to some how make a plot to make Zoro relies his feelings for Nami, so I used Sanji, Usopp and Luffy to my advantage LOLXXX AND I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED THE XT CHAPTER … IT WILL BE THE ZONA MOMENT.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Zoro's ear goes wondering

**Sorry I aint up-dated a quick as usual, my Horse wasn't very well and near enough fainted in my lesson (I thought I was putting on to much weight), but thank god he's okay the vet said it was just an allergic reaction. Phew, I was in tears! I know, but I am a softie for my animals! **

He couldn't believe his ears. Did he just hear everything about her and got the wrong end of the stick? Or had he just hit the nail on the head? What ever it was he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear that the girl he was feeling for had suffered. He didn't want to know that anyone had abused her in all areas. He didn't want to believe this. It was too much for him to cope with.

**Flashback:**

_It just sounded suspicious that Nami was still crying and he wanted to knock when the time was right, not while they were still talking. So he leaned his head towards the door s that his knock would be on the right time rather then while she was crying, it would have been to awkward if it was about him and he just walked through the door. And it most certainly wouldn't get him back in Shanks' good books. Not that he was in there to begin with…_

**End of flash back**

Zoro mentally cursed himself for eavesdropping in on the conversation. He felt UN believably angry. He hated the fact that a group of men, he didn't even know had the cheek to touch her. His anger just started to explode like fireworks.

Wondering what all the commotion was outside Shanks lay a sleeping nami on his office sofa at the side of the room, carefully removing some of her brightly orange colored hair from her wet face, before he went and opened the door with a frown. He looked around the reception and his eyes went straight towards the direction that he heard sobbing, where he laid eyes on a stressed out Zoro who was sitting on the floor in the far corner with his tanned hands covering his face, he was till letting out quite sobs. Shanks then sighted and released his frown. He knew Zoro must have over heard. And if he was honest his heart poured for the green-headed boy. He didn't like to see any of his students suffer and he was face to face now to suffering students who needed his help. But by looking at Zoro's reaction to Nami's emotional confession, it wasn't rocket science to work out that Zoro was distraught. This told Shanks the problem because it was painfully obvious. _The kids fallen for her._

Zoro was then fully alert when he heard the office door close. And much to his dead, he looked around to find his red headed head teacher looking directly at him with a smile. Not know ordinary smile; a knowing smile. So now Zoro knew he had nothing to hid from his head, he know knew that he was falling for nami. Zoro stood up and started wiping his blotchy puffy eyes. _The old mans never going to let me live this down._

Zoro and Shanks both took a seat next to each other. The room didn't have an atmosphere; all that could be heard were kids in the background moving around to get to their next lesson. Zoro started to tap his legs and looked around the large room as he waited for Shanks to speak, which he eventually did.

"Well you know what happened to her now don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, what do you know exactly?"

"*takes deep breath* I-I know that she has been s-s-sexu-"tears started to form in Zoro's eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. It just caused to get this great ball of pain grow in his chest. Shanks saw this and decided to push him no further. It was hard for him and Shanks knew that.

"You have feelings for her."

"You know that" zoro replied rubbing his eyes before the tears had a chance to escape his eyes again.

"You going to tell her"

"I don't think it's the time"

"I do"

"That makes you so sure"

"She needs this kind of closer, to know that there is more then must me who cares"

Zoro looked at shanks. _How does he know all this?_ Then something clicked in his mind. How did shanks know nami so well in the first place? And he asked.

"Well it goes back a long way, well with her mother to be honest. It started with a promise…"

flash back

belle-mere walked into the local bar and was immediately contaminated by the stench of cigars and booze, she loved it though. It took her way back, before she took in nami and her sister. Her eyes wondered around the small squared place and found the man she wanted.

She walked up to the bar and placed a bag full of coins infront of shanks, who was just about to start his drink.

" I want you to look after my cilden. Here is all the money I can give."

Shanks looked at his friend in shock as he placed his drink down. In all their years of growing up together never did he ever expect belle-mere to give up like this. It was noty in her nature. In fact she'd rather die then allow defeat.

"Belle-mere are you being serious?" he yelled causing all the rooms attention to flood themselves onto them. Belle-mere saw this and decided to hide no secrets everyone here were her friends and their was no point in blocking them out. Not any more.

Belle-mere grabbed a stool from the bat and stood on it as she took center stage for her speech.

" everyone, I may not be acting myself, I know that. But I'd rather be dead then watch people even spill I tiny drop of blood for my safety. That is something that would damage my pride. But this isn't about my pride guys. This is about my promise. My promise to 2 kids that I have used blood sweat and tears to bring up. Now I am sure you all remember the day I brought nami and noiko here. That was the day I found them, the day I made the promise that, even if not by blood. I'll still be as much of a mother that I could be for them. And at no price will I break that promise." Belle-mere stood there and wached her audience stand there with the warmest smiles that she had ever seen. And in some she had never seen so many mixed emotions. She couldn't tell wether tjhey were proud, disappointed or just upset. But that didn't matter. She turned her head behing her and here body followed when she found a sack of money in her face, with a smirking shanks behind it. He didn't figt back the tears but continued to smile and his friend.

" in that case belle-mere … I PROMISE TO WATCH OVER YOUR CHIDREN!"…

End of flash back.

Zoro watched shanks with amazed eyes. It was like shanks was reading out his favourite story book and zoro being the kid was really intersested. The zoro snapped into reality and his thoughts rushed straight back to nami.

"where is she?"

"robins watching her"

"oh…" sanks knew that zoro wasn't going to ask. So he thought he'd help him out a little and just give him a hint to.

"However *shanks started to twiddle with his fingets* … me and robin are quite hungry and it luch so we would like to get something to eat… would you mind?..."

zoro smirked. Shanks just knewe him to well.

"sure I will"

READ AND REVIEW and I promise to put up the next chapter real soon. In the next chapter I am going to open it up with nami making up to find zoro sitting next to her …


	8. The fight and then the kiss

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**So anyway this is the chapter full of Zona,ENJOY!**

* * *

The feeling that she was being watched crawled all over Nami. She was too scared to open her eyes. To scared that she may have been dreaming all along she opened her eyes in order to get a little blips of her surroundings. Her eyes were barely open and she could already see a green blur. Nami cold only wonder what the hell was going on which only encouraged her to open her eyes a little more and the to her surprise …_ Zoro_.

Zoro couldn't help but think about how pretty Nami looked when she was sleeping; it just made what she was going through completely hard to believe. However, asleep or awake Nami was by far the most beautiful girl Zoro had ever laid eyes on and he doubted that it would ever change.

All that thinking had made Zoro loose concentration of watching Nami and then gained control when a surprised voice gripped his ears…

"Zoro?" Zoro's eyes met Nami's which made their eye contact invincible. Zoro couldn't even bring his mouth to move.

"Zoro!" Nami's voice rose a little because the gaze Zoro was giving her was a little frightening. Zoro shook his head to regain himself.

"Yeah, sorry" Zoro replied nervously.

Nami's mind started to race around to find the reason as to what he was doing there. And then it hit her.

**Flash back **

_Nami took a giant leap, with a little scream and landed on Zoro knocking him of the chair. Everyone in the class gathered around the two, rooting for the fight, and began to chant "fight" watching as Nami continuously threw punches at Zoro's face and chest. Robin just stood there un-sure of what to do. She just simply placed a hand over her mouth as she watched hopelessly from the side lines. _

_Zoro adventually lost his temper and took strong grip on both of Nami's wrists. Nami allowed a gasp of pain run away from her lips. Zoro didn't take any notice and rolled so that he was on top of her and she was now on the floor. Nami used all of her strength to try and wriggle out of his grip._

"_Let go off me! Get off! HELP!" She shrieked as if she was shouting for her life and she continued to shout._

"_DAMN IT IDIOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

**End flash back**

"Oh god Zoro, look about what had happened in class, I told Shanks it was a misunderstanding and tha-"she was almost immediately stopped by Zoro's index finger pushing on he cherry colored lips.

"Shh, Nami please I know everything"

"Everything?" Nami asked in a playful voice as she removed Zoro's finger. This caused Zoro to let out an annoyed gruff. _Damn it! Can't anyone tell when I am trying to be serious?_

"Yes, you know, _everything_" Nami's playful look faded as she now felt tears beginning to form in her sore eyes. He knows.

"h-how?" was all she could bring herself to ask.

Zoro pointed towards the door. His face was emotionless; he'd been crying a lot today(which he hadn't done in years)and hadn't had the energy to do so any more.

"I heard it all." Zoro watched as Nami's face slowly changed. She frowned angrily and began to take deep and dangerous breaths, her eyes looked as if they were the angriest things alive. She clenched her teeth and her fists were not too long to follow. Zoro knew exactly what was coming next and was happy to allow it.

"You BASTERD" Nami began punching Zoro in the chest again, but no matter how much effort she put into it. Zoro felt no pain. She was drained of all her energy today.

"Don't you ever *sob, sniff, and sob* ever… EVER *sob* eavesdrop on my life * sniff, sob, and sniff*… AGAIN!" Zoro had grabbed Nami's wrists with a firm yet gentle hold as he watched her flood out in tears. Nami was to distraught to even bother trying to free her wrists from him. Zoro felt tears re-form in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her and decided to pull her into him and gave her a warm reassuring hug. It was his way of telling her that he was there for her, no matter what.

Nami soaked Zoro's shirt with her tears. Nami then decided that she was going to use her newly free set of wrists to crease his shirt by making sure that they were latched onto his shirt. Zoro couldn't help but feel useless when Nami's head was digging into his chest as if she was looking for answers, a way out.

The room was silent and all that could be heard were Nami's sobs. Zoro felt hate and anger... _I'm going to kill him._

* * *

"So, Sir Shanks. Now that Miss Nami knows that we know what are we going to do?" Robin asked as herself and Shanks sat in the rowdy canteen. Shanks picked up his piece of bread and replied,

"I made a promise. So now I've found her I'll save her." He took a big chunk out of his bread and nearly chocked when a familiar voice shouted out,

"MEAT!" Shanks face grew red and stem practically flew out of his nose and ears. He jumped up and pointed directly to Luffy. He wasn't going to hold back any anger.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY, HOW MANY MORE TIMES, DON'T SHOUT WHEN I AM EATING … ORO I AM GOING TO BAND MAT FOREVER!" Luffy turned his head away from the dinner lady and slowly brought him self to look at shanks.

"WHAT? YOU CANT DO THA-"

"AGHHHH, SHUT UP!" Shanks shouted in a fit of frustration.

The whole canteen (save Luffy and Shanks who were still arguing) started letting out waves of laughter as they all say back and watched as the 2's daily argument started.

* * *

Nami's loud sobs soon turned into quite sobs and then the sobs turned into little sniffs. She focused on a little voice shushing her. She then looked up at Zoro. Zoro looked into Nami's eyes once again. _She's so beautiful_.

"Zoro?" Nami's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Nami pulled away and looked up at him to get a closer look.

"W-why are you here?" Zoro to one step back and scratched the back of his head as he looked down and chuckled nervously. Zoro looked Nami and blushed. _Well it's now or never._

"N-nami, I think ...I am –"Zoro was cut of by a set of lips smashing into his own. It was so fast that he didn't even have time to catch his breath and the force could have cause him to have a bleeding lip. However, Nami was sure to leave just as quick blushing madly.

"Is that what you're trying to make out? Because if it is I think I feel just the same." Nami asked, not even bothering to cover her shyness or her embarrassment. Zoro then smirked and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him. He couldn't help but feel warm when he saw the smile form on Nami's face as he cupped her with his free hand. They were just inches away from each other. There noses barely touching, just like before…

"Does this settle things?" Zoro whispered by Nami's ear just as he moved his mouth and softly placed it on hers. He went for a more slow, calm and yet teasing approach. But by god, for the both of them… this felt so right.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	9. Something went BANG

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter …**

* * *

Nami felt a heavy weight lifted of her shoulders. She managed to confess her dark secret and gain a kiss that she felt meant something, all in one day. She looked outside the window of the car. The day was beautiful. _Oh I might as well_. She took of her black cardigan and threw it next to her. She hadn't anything to hide now, so she let her bruises show. She then turned to look at the driver.

"Where we going?" she asked like a child, she was happy that she was going away and hopefully Arlong wouldn't find her. Shanks said he was going to help her and she trusted him. Shanks looked up at her through his windmorror and smiled, he liked seeing Nami happy.

"I am taking you to robins. She wont be there her mother will be. Nico Olivia she's called, a very nice lady. Also a FBI so don't worry you'll be under the safest protection… well you better be for the price I am paying them!" Shanks laughed at the end part. Nami just looked at him with amazed eyes.

"She works with her mum?" Nami asked still amazed. Shanks looked back into the mirror.

"Yeah, her mother was always going away when she was little, so Robin was left with her uncle but his wife always rejected her and put her last. She was like a slave in that house, always cleaning while her auntie and uncle went out with their own children. So Robin decided to get the same caree as her mother and as soon as she did her mother came back to the village for some investigation and found out about Robin's caree. So they decided to do business together. So now they work together." Shanks looked back onto the road leaving Nami alone to her thoughts. She felt a little sympathy for the woman. But she also felt happy and jealous. She was sympathetic towards her because she most certainly knew what it felt like to be rejected, it wasn't very nice. Happiness because she was pleased that Robin had actually managed to become in contact with her mother again and now she would have been happy with her. But she felt jealous because she wished it was that it was just as simple as that for her. She knew it couldn't have been easy for Robin. But it was even harder for her. All Nami knew was that Belle-mere loved the bones off of her. That gave Nami a sense of security for years of her life and still did. But she always wanted to know some of her adoptive mother's back story.

"Shanks?"

"Yeah" he replied without taking his eyes of the road in front of him.

How did you know Belle-mere?" she asked. The was a hint of desperation in her voice. She really wanted to know. Shanks sighed looking at the desperation in Nami's face then looking back at the empty road in front.

* * *

**Flash back**

"_OI STOP THAT THEIF!" a bald man shouted and there was about a crowd of 7 or 8 people behind him. One thing the all had in common was that they were all catching one girl. The girl had long pink hair tied back, the sides of her head were shaven and she had a little fringe. On her right arm she had a blue tattoo of a shark. She ran fast gasping for breath. Her light brown eyes held nothing but determination. As she ran past a barn she felt something grip her wrist and pull her through the doors of a dark barn. Herself and the mystery person hid round the side and waited for the men to past which they did adventually. The girl then looked round and found no one. Just a dusty barn and hay on the floor. Who was that? Just before she could turn, the door shut. _

"_Whose there?" she asked firmly, showing no fear. She heard some one rubbing a match switch and followed the small fire to a candle. She watched as the mystery person lifted a candle to their face and revealed a tanned looking boy with red hair._

"_Hi! I am Shanks." He said grinning. He sounded excited. The girl only looked awkwardly and returned the name. She pointed to herself holding a bag in one hand and started looking the boy up and down._

"_The names Belle-mere," Shanks slowly placed himself on the floor and looked at the girl._

"_You're not going to sit?" Belle-mere took that as an offer and sat opposite him. Shanks looked at how defensively Belle-mere was holding the bag tightly towards her chest._

_He smiled and placed a bottle of beer in front of her. _

"_You know, people here are really quite friendly. Just give them back the money and they'll forgive you" he said followed by a large gulp of his own drink._

"_NO!" she snapped gripping onto the money tighter. Shanks looked at her, his face turning serious._

"_Why?" Belle-mere only frowned at this _

"_Because I-I am part of the Arlong gang." She said as if it was something she had to tell some one everyday._

"_He'll never let me hear the end of it if he doesn't get his money." She continued. Shanks then smiled at her. _

"_You know if you told the guys they'd help."_

"_No! Arlong would only kill them and I won't allow any blood be spilled on my behalf. Never." she spat the whole sentence. Her mood then turned from hate to anger when she heard laughter coming out of Shanks' mouth. Does he seriously want to die at a young child, coz I'll do it for him! That's it Belle-mere had snapped_

"_Why you laughin eh?"_

"_Does he know you're her?" Belle-mere's frown disappeared and her face turned to confusion. What was his point? Instead of wondering belle-mere just answered the question._

"_No."_

"_Then give us a chance! We'll get some weapons ready and when the time comes we'll fight" Shanks said with childish excite meant. But somewhere there was determination in his speech. _

"_You won't defeat him!" Belle-mere shouted furiously. Suddenly the door opened and Belle-mere braced herself as she laid eyes on the man who was chasing her halfway through the village._

"_Let us try" was all he said …_

* * *

**End of flash back. **

"She was then raised by our local chief officer. 4 years later she found you and your sister. Most of the village thought she was too young to adopt but she believed in herself and so did I. So she adopted you both. She raised you herself. And then Arlong had found her and the village did put up a fight for her … half of them died and Arlong over took their side of the village. You where only two. We managed to keep you out of his reach and Belle-mere had been doing something to keep him of our case. I'd been helping her. But then he gave her a choice to give her life and he'll leave us in peace. And she did. But he didn't keep his end of the del and also killed your sister in the process, we never actually knew what happened to you. Not until I got a message sating that Arlong was up to something, and then when I got a message for a new student named Nami, I had to do a little investigation. To this day the promise I made to Belle-mere has yet to be full filled..."

Shanks was basically daydreaming the road and then snapped out of it to take a look at Nami. She was staring down at the floor. Thinking through her thoughts and Shanks had left her to it. However he found it shocking that the girl looked up with a cat like smile on her face.

"So she was a hero then" she said with a thumbs up and a wink. Shanks only chuckled and looked back at the road.

"Aye. That she was"

Nami then looked back at the floor thinking about her mother. But the smile faded as bits of Belle-mere's and Nojiko's death came flooding back.

"Shanks?"

"Hm?"

"Belle-mere was telling me to-"

"I know Nami." Shanks cut off looking down him.

"What was that about?"

"Nami I –"Shanks were distracted by the view of another car driving at high speed towards them. He was about to pull over and move out of the way. But when his eyes unconsciously zoomed in. He noticed something.

"NAMI DUCK!" Before she could react there was a loud BANG and the car skidded landing on top of the right side of the car. It all happened in seconds and before Nami or Shanks knew it …. Darkness took over them…

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW !**


	10. The phone rings

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter …**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"_Does this settle things?" Zoro whispered by Nami's ear just as he moved his mouth and softly placed it on hers. He went for a more slow, calm and yet teasing approach. But by god, for the both of them… this felt so right._

**END OF FALSH BACK.**

Zoro smirked as he thought of hat had happened and oh boy wasn't he looking forward to rub it in that dart-brows face._ Can't wait to tell him. _It was something to wind sanji up when he got home. The thought of Rubbing in the fact that Zoro has got yet another girl and that Sanji is still single seemed to amuse Zoro in some way. But something deep inside Zoro told him that Nami wasn't just a score. He didn't really think that far into it. What really bothered him was how stupid he was to cry. And in front of the head of all people. Zoro growled at the memory. _If he even breaths a word … I'll kill him._

***Ring ring*** Zoro went to pick up his over ringing phone. Just by the way it was ringing gave Zoro a little hint that it was an emergency. _I swear_ _if this is Luffy and his god danm meat…_

"Luffy I aint buying you no more meat" he yelled down the phone just to make sure he was heard.

"Mr. Zoro? Is that you?" answered back a woman's voice but Zoro was sure that he could recognize it from somewhere; he just couldn't put his finger on it. His eye brows rose.

"…yes…" he responding his mind still racing through whether it had been wise or not.

"Mr. Zoro thanks heavens above. It's me Nico Robin." Zoro broke into a frown

"The cop?"

"Yes"

"Look okay I may have – DID NOT steal that sword polish from Tesco… but I did need it for my sword my … d-dad's … that's right my dad's sword." Zoro said proudly. Happy that he was actually able to lie. He never used to do it. He never really did lie he just gave his honest opinion. Lying was Usopps job, he was the wimp out of all of them. He just couldn't afford to get into trouble with his mother any more. That's all.

"Okay … well that wasn't the purpose for my call…" Zoro panicked so he changed the subject.

"Well what did you want?"

"It's Miss Nami and Sir Shanks." Zoro could tell that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear next but he listened anyway and when Robin had finished. Zoro hung up and ran…

* * *

"Ughh" Nami groaned as she opened her eyes. She wasn't ready to regain consciousness. The head ach was just too much. Then she felt something rough and tight it was also harshly burning her skin. Only then did she notice that she was tied to a chair. Fear paralyzed her body. _Arlong…_

* * *

Shanks slowly regained conciousness and he found himself on a hard cold concrete floor._ Where am I? _

**flask back:**

_He was about to pull over and move out of the way. But when his eyes unconsciously zoomed in. He noticed something._

"_NAMI DUCK!" Before she could react there was a loud BANG and the car skidded landing on top of the right side of the car._

**End of flash back.**

_Oh no Nami…_ Shanks shot up and only then did the migraine decide to weigh itself on his head. He raised his hand and put pressure on his head to try and relieve his head of some of the pain.

"And the sleeping lion finally wakes…" Shanks recognized the voice instantly an slowly let out a low vicious growl.

"How are you ... old friend?" Shanks looked behind him and looked absolutely disgusted as he faced the man he had wanted to kill for years...

"Very well …Arlong"

* * *

Zoro ran as fast as he could to get to Robin. He was only a little distance away and he could already see a load of police cars all gathered around on car that was tipped on it's side. All the windows were smashed and there were dents everywhere. In front of it stood Robin with a very stern concerned look upon her face. She had a note in her hand. Zoro didn't pay much attention to it as he approached her; he only laid his eyes on the damaged car in front of them waiting for Robin to notice him there.

He decided to just announce himself anyway.

"Nami and Shanks?" Robin laid all her focus on the young boy.

"I think we both know the answer to that" she said looking back at the note in her hand.

"That basterd" Zoro growled. He again paid attention to the note in robins hand and the way she focused on it forced curiosity to over take Zoro's body.

"And that?" he asked. Robin sighed and looked at him handing him the note. Zoro took it from her hand without even bothering to look back at her.

* * *

"_Well that bitch just couldn't keep her mouth shut and allow what she deserved could she? Well looks like we will have to meet and negotiate no doubt you know what we are after. Now if you get any ideas about bringin all the police in we'll just. Allow history to repeat itself … no need to waste the death or even life of Belle-mere's hard work it there? So meet us at our MAIN base. _

_Arlong's gang."_

* * *

Zoro let out another growl and scrunched the note up in his hand and looked at robin who was only staring at him. Now Zoro and Robins insane similar personalities told Zoro that the look Robin was giving him a question. The question being "Shall we go then?" So Zoro turned his head from the woman and replied with a look replying to her "Lets" before turning around and running himself. Robin shortly followed.

* * *

"So how do you think Zoro is getting along?"

Usopp said trying to change the subject from Luffy's and Sanji's on-going debate on who is the strongest out off the pair. However they ignored the dungaree wearing boy and continued to feed into the argument. Luffy slammed his hands down on the table and s6tanding pointing an intimidating finger at sanji, gripping the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"I have pistol punches that'll send you flying!" now it was Sanji's turn as he slammed one of his legs on the tables and shouted

"My kicks could knock that meat headed goofy good-for-nothing god damn head of you skinny stranded shoulders!"

"ARE YOU DISSEN MY HEAD …. AND MEAT!"

"HELL YES!"

Usopp started to pick at the beef burger in front of him and listened to the arguing pair and amused giggling coming from the back ground… _god will they ever stop._

* * *

After a good half and hour of running Robin finally stopped outside an old looking pub, at the side of an empty country barn with nothing but a corn field opposite. Zoro being only a few feet in front of her turned and gave her a questioning look.

"You go Mr. Zoro; Sir Shanks will need me to do this." Robin said very sternly. To stern for Zoro's comfort, he didn't take to being bossed around to well so he just stood there and raised a brow at the woman demanding for more detail

"Trust me." It was more of an order then it was a plead due to the tone of voice she chose to use. _I haven't got time for this._ With that in mind Zoro gave the woman a little nod and continued running. Only …

"Other way" Robin called out with a hint of irritation in her voice…

* * *

**I know, I know I have been a pain in the backside and taken ages to upgrade, and I am no liar so here's my excuse … I completely forgot my password and had to look around aload of old paper stuff to find the paper wid ma password lol how dum am I right ?**

**READ AND REVIEW !**


	11. Zoro and Arlong meet!

**MY FIRST FANFIC! I have read a lot of Zona**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Making sure the boy did go off in the **RIGHT** direction Robin turned her head and looked at the old pub. She looked up and found that the headboard read "the crocs and clown". She sighed as she walked towards the door. Everything everywhere around her was still and silent… but then again it was all about to change as soon as she waked in… _Well here I go._

* * *

Zoro had now been running 20 mins just like he was told to. He: "_run in a straight line- no turn and no going backwards, just go straight"._ That's what Robin had told him, so that's what he did. And it all seemed worth it when he looked into the distance and laid eyes on a garage at the bottom of the hill he was on. _That must be the place_. And how did he know this… he could see a load of merman standing right outside, filling the country air with their toxic breath by breathing and laughing. Zoro let out a harsh growl and clenched his fists. _I am here_.

* * *

As soon as Robin walked into the pub she could've sworn she was going to have a heart attack when she fell into a coughing fit due to the poisoned air of nicotine. These people really knew how to smoke! Robin decided to place one hand over her mouth and the other to wave away the smoke. Her deep blue eyes were squinting due to the fact that the smoky air was stinging them. However she still managed to roll her eyes at all the wolf whistles and kinky comments she was getting from all the other male punters. She felt eyes crawl all over her making her feel slightly UN comfortable. And she didn't really appreciate the women in the bar giving her the evils neither. They should just learn to keep their men under control – she couldn't help it if men found her attractive! Finally, Robin was met by the bar, which only had one elderly man sitting besides it, passed out.

The bar tender behind wasn't really a sight for sore eyes she had to admit, and it wasn't everyday she admitted finding a man some what good looking. He was tall and his long brown hair was tied into a pony tail, he was heavy built and seemed to be trying to grow himself a beard. He turned his head to the woman while wiping his glass cleans and raised a brown at her purple cowgirl outfit which went well with her white cow girl hat.

"You the stripper?" he asked as if he was in a rush so that none of the crowd could have caught a word he had said. And Robin did understand why he did have to rush his sentence, if the punters were to think she was a stripper, she'd be no use to Nami, Zoro or Shanks because she'd be lost in the crowd and could never get what she needed. So she did appreciate the mans speed in his question. However, she didn't appreciate what he was making her out to be just because of what she was wearing_. Honestly, can't a woman enjoy the heat of the summer without being called a stripper?_

"Charming" was all she could bring herself to say. Or rather because Robin was a calm sophisticated lady – it was the politest way of replying. The man let out a little growl, as if he was disappointed. He put the cup down and looked down at the woman once again.

"Well what ya want then?" he mumbled

"To see your two bosses-"

"What for?"

"-not that it's any of your business." She continued to finish the answer to his question despite the little interruption in the middle. The man let out another growl. And led her around the back, he then pointed to a room at the end of the corridor.

"There" Robin nodded thanks and walked into the direction she was given._ Talk about service with a smile. _

Robin's thoughts soon stopped when she reached to a wooden door. She could here talking from behind.

"I say we call it the buggy bomb!"

"Look we aint naming the damn thing just wai-"Robin decided that this was her cue to intervene and knocked the door in a calm manner.

"Who is it?" came a very sharp and snappy response. Robin cleared her throat and answered.

"Mr. Crocodile, Mr. Buggy, my name is Nico Robin and I have been hired by Sir Shanks for some business and am here in place of a discussion that took place here almost nine years ago on a making of a bomb." Robin leaned slightly closer to the door curious as to why it was so quite in there. And then before she knew it the door opened widely to reveal and man with a round red nose and rather did look like a clown, standing their looking rather stunned. Robin cleared her throat.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked not knowing what else to say. The man was then dragged out of what ever world he was in and paid attention to the raven haired woman in front of him. He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE IS THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, DUMB ASS OF A HEAD SHANKS GONE?" Robin opened her mouth to reply but it appeared he had not finished.

"OH I KNEW IT; HE'S SCARED THAT I WAS GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING LIFE OUT OF HIM! WELL HE'S NOT WRONG THERE! I-"he was then cut of by a very irritated voice behind him.

"Dimmit Buggy just let the woman in without giving her a lecture on what ever it is that is going on between you and Shanks!" Buggy then took a small grunt and step aside giving Robin some space to get in. she gave a small smile and a little wink causing the clown to give out a tiny blush. She had no idea why but she was very keen on getting to know that part of Shank's life.

She took a seat in front of a very heavily built man who had a cigar in his mouth, purple longish hair and a long line of stitches going straight across his face. He also had a golden hook of a hand.

"So your Nico Robin huh?" he asked, his voice was rather husky and deep.

"That would be correct" she replied rather calmly as she accepted the tea Buggy had offered her.

" you must be Sir Crocodile" Crocodile only nodded as a response waiting for her to continue saying what ever it was she was going to say.

"Well in that case, you should have something that belongs to Sir Shanks"

Crocodile puffed out some of his heavy smoke and sighed.

"So it's time then." Robin smiled

"Seems that way." She replied.

* * *

A gasp of pain escaped Nami's lip fast, as a reaction to a fist of pain that reached the side of her smooth cheek and knocked her over causing her to fall to her side.

"How dare you! How very dare you go and let slip everything!"

Nami lay their silently, knowing better then to reply to Arlong. However this only succeeded in frustrating him further as he gripped her bright orange hair and pulled her up to his eye level.

"Your nothing then a disgusting human and deserve nothing more then what I give you." He spat. This only resulted Nami to clench her teeth. She hated it when these Mermen discriminated against humans when all they could do was kill them. However, she still remained silent.

"You wait until I've sorted this, I'll make you feel the pain I am about to give you for the rest of your days!" before Arlong could give her another fist, the door opened letting in a little sun light. Arlong looked over his shoulder to find out who dared enter his territory with out permission.

"Put. Her. Down." And as soon as the owner's voice reached to Nami's ears, she could've sworn that she was about to free herself from Arlong's grip and dance. _Zoro…_

* * *

Arlong threw Nami down on the floor and glared at Zoro. He looked the boy up and down. His eyes couldn't not concentrate on the anger on his face, in his eyes. He couldn't help to see his tanned nose scorched and his fist clenched till his knuckles turned white. He focused on how tense Zoro's muscles were. How they we making his shirt look tight. While observing this Arlong couldn't help but wonder why? Why would this boy tell him to put Nami down? Why did he look so angry? He had never seen the boy in all his life before. He was just a school boy. Why would Arlong even bother with a school boy? He then looked down at a coughing Nami; it was her coughs that filled the room. And that's when he reliesd… _a school boy, well looks like the girls been busy._

A smirk soothed over on Arlong's blue face. He returned his gaze on Zoro and slowly kneeled down to pick up Nami. Arlong watched as Zoro's anger began to flare up, which was shown by a low, deep dark growl.

"I said-"

"Oh I know what you said, but what I should be asking is why I should?" Arlong's smirk grew wider and began to look even more evil. Nami turned her head so that she was looking at Zoro. Zoro looked angry. She was happy that he was here and all, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially him. Shanks said that he would save her; she would rely on him for that. She didn't want Zoro to get hurt. Not that she wanted Shanks to get hurt, but that man always gave her the impression that he could possibly even survive the end of the world. Nami then looked at Arlong. He was the last to have seen Shanks. The last time she was with him they were in the car crash.

"S-Shanks." Arlong looked at the bleeding girl he had hold of and scoffed. He slowly raised her so that they were eye level.

"If you want to worry about your worthless kind then fine. I'll kill you along side with all of them. Your better of dead. Look at you. Your damaged goods. Spit on the floor is so much more then what you are. And do you know what the sad thing is. You've given up the chance to be the last person standing on this good for nothing island, once it's been taken over by us merman. You humans don't deserve to live." He said his speech in pure and utter coldness, his tone of voice could have brought out all of the darkness in the world. This didn't put any fear into Nami. No, now somehow it was different. For as long as she knew Arlong, never had he been so cold. There was a hint of pain in his voice. Something was telling Nami that there was more to the story.

But before she could even react to his speech she found that she was flying towards the door, then she reliesd that she had been thrown. Waiting for the pain of her flesh hitting the hard and freezing floor, she closed her eyes. But the pain never came. Instead she felt similar warmth holding her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she had been caught by a now dangerous looking Zoro.

He was holding her bridle style but he was kneeling on the floor. This gave away the fact that she did nearly hit the floor. His eyes looked dangerous and haunted. He was angry. Very, very angry. Not only did Arlong hurt a woman. Arlong had hurt his woman, and Zoro wasn't happy about it. On top of that, Arlong had threatened everyone of the island, everyone including innocent people. People whom he loved dearly. And Zoro wasn't having anyone harmed at the hands of this man.

"Zoro?" a soft voice tore through his thoughts. He looked down to find a half conscious Nami in his hands. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to see the site of her at this moment. He couldn't stand the thought that this was the kind of abuse she was put through. But she had a look in her eyes. A look that was pleading him not to do anything. But his own greed was all over him. He wanted to beat this low life prick. He slowly placed Nami on the floor and place a soft reassuring kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry." he whispered before he stood up and slowly started to take deadly steps towards Arlong, who was standing there watching, stunned that Zoro hadn't turned around and ran of with Nami.

"Arlong…" Zoro's fist rose as he started to run towards the man.

"YOU'RE A BASTERD!" he roared as he punched Arlong square in the face, causing the fish man to fly back.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Well I know it's not totally REEM, but I am kind like a tidy widy bit drunk. No, actually no. not drunk. Tipsy, so yeh sorry if there are any mistakes and yeah. **

**READ AND REVIEW !**


End file.
